For those who love The Miko and The Alien
by Crimsea Lotus
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon Ichigo one day and a friendship blossoms. Everything is going well until Kish shows up for his "kitty." Ichigo goes home and leaves Kagome to do the work. Kish picks a fight with her and kagome doesnt want to hurt him, but why is that? (BTW i put everyone in High School so just so you know and dont get confused)- thats the og, i explain what happened inside
1. First, A Note

Hello lovelys! I'm obviously under a new name now but i am going to be updating from here from now on

my old account Kagome55678 has locked me out for some reason and i havent been able to get back on since the last time i updated (that being 2 chapters and authors notes at the end) I am so sorry about the long hiatus for those 9 stories but dont be alarmed! they are all under revision because of the cringe of the grammar ugh

anyways i hope this doesnt confuse people having those stories transferred onto this account!

i know this seems sceptical but i promise im kagome55678  
i explain it better in my bio i think, its been a good minute.

~Crimsea


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok quick thing. If you have actually read the original from my Kagome55678 account, I would like to get out there I wrote it when I was 13... So much CRINGE! Ahem. I can promise that this is revised and not as jumpy... And I won't be jumping POV. Also, I'm using the school's name from Mew Mew Power to go better with the storyline since its Mountain Vally High instead of Daikan or Hongo Junior High.**

 **(I am so sorry for what I have created.)**

CHAPTER 1:

Another day just means another adventure. Hopefully this time it's not as heartwrenching as the one before. Kagome Higurashi has already endured so much from her past that she just wants peace and quiet. Fate has a different idea for her though. _"Mountain Vally, huh?"_ the raven-haired girl thinks looking at her paperwork as she walks to her new school. She puts the papers away and continues on her way in calm quiet. Her peaceful walk was cut short due to a girl in a similar uniform bumps into her while trying to run past.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry!" The girl stops and apologizes with a slight bow. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the girl's embarrassment.

"I take it you are trying to meet with someone before class starts, huh?" Kagome smiles widely as the girl nods shyly. "Then there is no harm done!" The girl sighs in relief and turns to run again. "Hey now, that doesn't mean you can't tell me your name." The girl blushes brightly from further embarrassment.

"I'm Momomiya, Ichigo," she nearly stutters out. "You can call me Ichigo though."

"Higurashi, Kagome. Now, could you walk with me to school? I don't want to get lost and it gives you an excuse for being late." Kagome winks playfully at Ichigo. A soft smile adores both of their faces'. About halfway through their chatting and walk, the subject changes to cats. "Eh, I'm more of a dog person," Kagome chuckles.

"Really? I would have taken you for a cat person if you hadn't said anything," Ichigo laughs. "They are just so cute and graceful! Not to mention soft."

"They are also very lazy and most hate water. Dogs are more active and love attention." They make it to the entrance of their school and Kagome pulls out her paperwork again to look at her classes. "You should go to your friends, I can make it from here," she says with a bright smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later then! And I'll introduce you to them if you want," Ichigo returns the smile.

"That would be great, thanks Ichigo." They go their different ways.

After school

"Wait, you have an actual stalker?" Kagome asks a bit worried.

"Yeah..." Ichigo responds with a sigh. "He definitely isn't normal though."

"Why do you say that?"

"He isn't exactly human..." Kagome looks around feeling someone close by.

"Like a demon?" Kagome asks trying to distract Ichigo as she tried to figure out who was there.

"No, not exactly," Ichigo sighs again. "I would have you meet him, but I doubt you would want to be around him."

"Well," Kagome smirks. "I think your little friend is following us anyways. Wanna teach him a lesson?" Ichigo looks at her like she has grown two heads. Kagome walks towards where the person was hiding and drags him out by his rather long ear.

"Kish!" Ichigo screams. "Why do you always have to follow me?!" The male now known as Kish smirks as he gets away from Kagome.

"Hello my pretty kitty," he smirks.

"So he's an alien," Kagome says more as a statement than a question.

"And who might you be?" Kish glares slightly at Kagome only to get a smirk and a hard stare from the female.

 **And there is the first chapter revised! Much longer and full of content don't you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Like I said before. CRINGE FROM THE ORIGINAL.**

CHAPTER 2:

"I'm someone who can beat your ass if you get too close," Kagome smirks more then looks at Ichigo. "I see no danger here, let's go." Kagome starts walking off with Ichigo following behind trying not to laugh.

"Hey! What do you mean no danger here?!" He shouts. "If you are so sure of yourself, Human, fight me!" Kagome's eye twitches but she ignores him. "Oi! I'm talking to you, Human!"

"Hey, Ichigo," Kagome leans in whispering to her new found friend. "Go on ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo gives her a worried look but nods none the less and keeps walking while Kagome turns to face the unwanted visitor.

"Wow, for a human you sure are cocky," Kish smirks at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kagome rolls her eyes and sighs. "Just 1v1 though, no chimera bullshit." Kagome gains a mischevious gleam in her eyes as worry becomes evident in Kish' eyes. "Aw, is the almighty Kish afraid of getting beat by a 'human' girl? My, my, what would Pai think?" Her eyes go wide at her sudden slip-up.

"Who said anything about me being afraid of a stupid human!" He clearly missed the slip-up much to Kagome's relief. He grabs his swords and charges at her in a blind rage. Kagome vanishes from his sight as he tries to trap her. "Where have you gone, my little human?" He smirks looking around.

"Ok first off I'm not human," she snaps and takes one of his swords from him while kicking his side harshly. "And second," she growls pinning him to a tree with the sword to his neck. "I'm not yours." Kish sees a glint of gold from around her neck from the close proximity but is too worried to say anything with the blade to his throat. Kagome throws the sword to the side and walks away from him. "This is just a waste of time."

"Wait? How did you?" Kish asks in complete shock and follows after her. "Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you? Shouldn't you be heading off somewhere to report that you have encountered someone that can pose as a threat?"

"If you were really a threat you would have hurt me, not just threaten me," Kish says confidently. Kagome ignores him and sits on a nearby bench. Kish stands in front of her with his arms crossed. "Answer my questions."

"Again, why should I?" Kagome glares at him pulling out her phone. He doesn't budge. "Jeez, can you just go away and look for your 'pretty kitty'?"

"Answer and I'll leave. You won't have to see me again." Kagome's eyes soften with sadness as she sighs.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just what the hell are you?" Something in Kish doesn't like that sad look in her eyes. "And how did you do that?"

"You should know, Kishy," Kagome softly laughs and looks down at her phone. _"Four missed calls? From who?"_ Kish' face heats up brightly from the blush crawling to his cheeks. "But to answer simply, I did it very carefully."

"Kagome you know what I mean!" Kish huffs and sits next to her. "Answer me honestly." She snaps her gaze at him as tears start forming in her eyes. "Oh no, what's wrong? Did I say something? Kagome tell me!"

"I never told you my name," Kagome replies softly.

"Yes you did."

"Yeah. 500 years ago."


	4. Just something Quick

**Hey, so quick thing.**

 **While I am working on the other chapters, I won't be posting for another week or so. This is because I need to study for my final next week. College takes up a lot of my time but like I said, I will be posting them soon. Updates will be slow for now.**

 **And on top of that, I won't be posting any of my other stories until this one is fully revised!**

 **Though I will say that I tend to update quicker when I get reviews~**

 **Well, that's all for now my beloved readers!**

 **~Crimsea**


End file.
